


Shot right through with a bolt of blue by mermaid [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Shot right through with a bolt of blue by mermaid read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: They're in their hotel room after the Oilers game when Kaner asks, "Why does this whole meditation thing matter so much to you, anyway?"<br/>"It helps me focus and relax," Johnny says, hoping that'll satisfy him.<br/>But Kaner's eyes widen. "You mean you'd act even weirder if you didn't meditate? Shit, dude – now I kind of want to see what you'd be like without it."<br/>"You really, really don't," Johnny says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot right through with a bolt of blue by mermaid [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shot right through with a bolt of blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771085) by [mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaid/pseuds/mermaid). 



**Title** : Shot right through with a bolt of blue  
**Author** : mermaid  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hockey RPF  
**Character** : Tazer/Kaner  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : underage  
**Summary** : They're in their hotel room after the Oilers game when Kaner asks, "Why does this whole meditation thing matter so much to you, anyway?"  
"It helps me focus and relax," Johnny says, hoping that'll satisfy him.  
But Kaner's eyes widen. "You mean you'd act even weirder if you didn't meditate? Shit, dude – now I kind of want to see what you'd be like without it."  
"You really, really don't," Johnny says.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/771085/chapters/1447235)  
**Length** 5:32:04  
Link: [audiobook here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20Shot%20right%20through%20with%20a%20bolt%20of%20blue.m4b.zip)  
[mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Shot%20right%20through%20with%20a%20bolt%20of%20blue%20by%20mermaid.mp3.zip)  
Cover art courtesy of Reena Jenkins!


End file.
